Zeitgeist: Spirit of the Time
by sithmaster56a
Summary: spirit of the time. It could inspire you to do something you didn't think of. Here it inspires someone to act on a feeling they hadn't considered to be important. hitsumatsu


20 years of German reunification. and i just love the word ZEITGEiST now. a little story i thought up quickly i might not have done part of it well but whats a dyslexic meant to do?

* * *

Zeitgeist…

Melancholy.

That was the captain right now.

Thoughtful sadness.

The word, Matsumoto thought, was a lot more beautiful then it sounded.

Matsumoto sat there watching her captain staring at the paperwork in front of him as he thought of the war and the sadness it brought, his eyes had glazed over in concentration.

'He needs to perk up.' Rangiku thought as she started to do some paperwork. '…this will either annoy him or won't do anything.'

Even as she did it he didn't respond, she hated him when he was like this.

Was it because of that Arrancar, Harribel, or Momo, or even because she, herself, was happy or at least not melancholy like him. It was so….

"It's so last season." She said out loud to the office at large.

He again didn't respond but the third seat poked her head in the door. Saw Hitsugaya like that looked down at the floor before facing Matsumoto with an almost pleading sadness in her eyes and face.

Matsumoto waved her out.

"He's even affecting the squad. Acting like this." Matsumoto said as she got up and left the room needing to think for a moment.

'He's getting to me like this. We need him to snap back to the way he was!' she thought decisively, as she made a cup of tea for herself and her captain, without even realising she was doing it.

"Dammit as long as he stop being so goddamn distant it's fine." She shouted to everyone in the break room.

"Very true." Was chorused from the 10 or so Shinigami gathered in the room.

She looked at everyone sternly for a second but none of them flinched back from it in fact most stood. They then looked at the each other.

"Vice captain! Please get the captain to start shouting again!" one said as he stood firmly in the centre of the room.

Matsumoto was actually surprised by this and took a step back, but not once being unbalanced with the tray with the teas on it.

She looked around before moving out of the room quickly.

She made it to the office before stopping. And leaning against the wall outside it.

"Or at least get him to talk?" said the Shinigami janitor duty as he moped the floor outside.

Matsumoto growled at him as she stepped into the office and place the tea on the appropriate desks, or in other words added another to the line of tea cups on Hitsugaya's desk and having a drink herself.

20 minutes later…

Matsumoto was so bored that she had started looking for thing in a book her captain had in the office, it appeared to be a history book or a social studies text book or something.

She was now staring at a word that intrigued her.

It seemed to strike a cord in her and inspired her to do a think she had thought of doing for a while now.

After all everyone else was doing it.

Hitsugaya was thinking of the Arrancar that had died in front of him.

Harribel had in a way left a deep impression on his soul.

The betrayal had been worse then the betrayal he had suffered and it shook him deeply.

And suddenly his head felt warm and cosy and it was dark.

He slapped at her hands only to receive a sigh.

"Captain we're of on a walk." She said after releasing him and leaning forward toward him showing off her twins and the supernova smile she had on her face.

"Huh?" was all he got out before he could think he was outside the gate to the living world.

"Huh? Matsumoto where are we going? What are you doing?" he would have continued his rant if she hadn't taken his hand with that same smile on her face.

"Captain I just want to go on a picket with you in the human world. Nothing to be so grumpy about." She said in a cheerful yet solemn way that had him nodding dumbly at her.

"Here we are captain." Matsumoto said as she set the basket down on the hill.

"Matsumoto?" Hitsugaya said as he looked about the hillside.

"Captain relaxed I heard that the greatest thing about this time of year was that Britain was having summer." She said with a grin on her face as she laid out the blanket on the grassy hill.

"What does that mean?" he asked deciding to indulge her eccentric whims this once.

"The evenings." she said looking up at the sun as it started to go down. "They say it feels so good on the skin just to feel it."

He seemed to look and think about it for a second before sitting down and joining her watching the sun fade below the horizon and felt that wonderful feeling she mentioned on his skin and smelt the beauty in the air. He looked at her and she smiled a warm smile that made his heart flutter.

"You going to eat or not captain?" she giggled at him as he blushed and was all fluster as he tried to hide his blush and still grab some of the food.

After they finished their meal and lay back staring at the darkening sky.

"Melancholy captain. Thoughtful sadness." She seemed to say out of the blue, causing him to turn and face and he saw her eyes shining with an emotion he thought he might have seen before from her eyes but just could never place it.

"Yes what about it." He said after a couple of gulps of air and false starts. His heart was pounding in his chest as she leaned her head toward his face.

"Your so last season." She said directly to his face her eyes fixing on his.

He froze for a moment before slumping back onto the blanket and closing his eyes, she giggled. "Zeitgeist captain? Do you know the word?"

"Hmm, it's German ghost of time or something?" he said thoughtfully opening his eyes to find Matsumoto's eyes looking down at him from just inches away.

"No" she whispered as she leaned in toward his face and their lips brushed over each other for a moment before meeting properly in a kiss that deepened and felt so pleasant to Hitsugaya he was forgetting who he was but not who he was kissing.

But Matsumoto broke the kiss, but they were joined as one of her hands clasped his hand lovingly which was returned by him.

"It means spirit of the time. And melancholy is so out of date, it's time for love." She said looking at him in a way that made his heart almost stop beating all together.

"D-d-do you love me? Rangiku?" he said leaning forward for what might have been another kiss. He was stopped a finger to his lips.

"You already got one you take me on a real date and you might get another." She said stubbornly.

"Like hell!" he growled before he dived at her knocking her over till they were rolling down the hill laughing.

Next day…

"Can we go to the hot springs?"

"Not until you finish the paperwork captain." Matsumoto said as she brought in another stack to share between them.

"You know I should order you to do this?" he said calmly staring down a pen at her.

"Yeah but we're dating. Why would you do that?" she said confidently.

"Because I'm your captain and can dock your pay." He said evenly, smiling wickedly at her, her face had fallen into dread and confusion. "I can't be boyfriend all the time. Vice captain Matsumoto." Looking back at his paperwork.

Outside the office door…

"Well at least things are back to normal." the ranking one among them said dusting their hands as they walked away with the other falling in behind them.

"GOD I LOVE IT WHEN YOU ORDER ME!"

They fell over at that.

"Well it could be worse." He said as he looked at the others.

"Yeah you could be the one who's going to clean it up later." The janitor duty Shinigami said as he walked past grumbling.

* * *

yeah ending ain't great.


End file.
